Break of Dawn
by satil
Summary: 'Break of Dawn' is about Chichiri's thin trace of life, with Tasuki by his side until the monk's very last breath. If you want to read a sad story, this one's for you.


Break of Dawn  
By: Satil  
  
Mt. Reikaku, Suzaku Seishi, Genrou, and the rest of the characters belong to Yu Watase's fabulous anime, 'Fushigi Yuugi.' Yes, the song, 'Aoi Jiyuu Shiroi Nozomi,' is a real song. The meaning is, 'Blue Freedom White Hope.'  
  
---  
  
He was at his hideout at Mt. Reikaku, weeping in his dark lonesome. His good friend, Koji, was about to knock at the door but thought better of it and was to turn away.  
The one last Suzaku Seishi bit on his bottom lip, his wolf-like fangs making deep gashes. But he didn't care, he thought of Chichiri. His friend, his loved one, his loyal companion that would always think of the good things to say.  
Genrou then remembered the first time how he met Chichiri, wondering what the hell that guy was. A faint smile crept across his bloody lips, but then it turned into a frown while more sobs escaped.  
Holding Ri Houjin's cold, icy hand, the young warrior began to choke out something.  
"Hey, man…" Genrou whispered. Koji was still at the door and heard Genrou say that, wondering what he was up to. "Remember that folk song, the one with freedom and white hopes?" He thought he saw Chichiri smile and nod, and he smiled as well. "I knew you weren't dead… come on, now. We're going to sing this song. Sing this together." Clearing up his throat, on the other side of the door stood Koji, tears streaked across his face.  
"Damnit, man… the poor guy lost it… thinking he's…" Koji couldn't finish. Other Mt. Reikaku bandits gathered around to listen.  
The beautiful, young amber eyes observed the monk's face that once had a mask on, and so full of life. He ran his hand through his beloved friend's blue hair. "'Aoi Jiyuu Shiroi Nozomi,' alright?" Genrou cleared his throat, and began singing. It wasn't close to being clear. His voice was hoarse and real shaky.  
  
"Aoi sora ni wa jiyuu ga aru  
Shiroi kumo ni wa shiroi nozomi ga aru"  
  
(Blue sky has blue freedom  
White clouds have white hopes)  
  
"No, you go and wait your turn…you're acting as if this is a new song to you," Genrou shook his head, trying to smile. A tear dropped onto the monk's scarred eye. The other bandits had tears in their eyes, with Koji non-stop. He had his head in his hands, shaking his head, too.  
  
"Aruite mo tadori tsuzukeru basho  
Ga areba ii"  
  
(It's ok, I can just find a goal  
After walking)  
  
Genrou waited for Chichiri to start his turn, and everyone else knew he was dead.  
So did he, but he won't accept it.  
"Forgot the words already?" He waited a second. "O.k., I will substitute for you. This is your only pass."  
  
"Kono mune de iki tsuzukeru yume  
Ga yajirushi ni naru"  
  
(This dream keeps breathing in my heart  
And becomes an arrow)  
  
Taking a deep breath, he sang his part as well. His voice got worse, for it got shakier and more hoarse.  
  
"Are hatateta kouya de mo hoshi wa hikaru"  
  
(Even in the desolate wilderness, stars can shine)  
  
Waiting for a couple more seconds, Tasuki finally let go of the monk's hand and collapsed onto the floor, giving out a loud cry.  
  
"CHICHIRI! CHICHIRI! Chichiri… God, why take him now?! God damnit! Answer me?! Why take him now?! WHY?! CHICHIRIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Tasuki pounded his fists hard onto the wooden floor, having his fists ache but he ignored it. He didn't care. All he wanted was to cry alone, into the darkness.  
Into the darkness with his best friend's body next to him.  
Now he knows, and now he accepts it.   
  
Hours went by, and Tasuki's face still wet from salty tears. He looked for Chichiri's mask, and finally found it. He observed the mask, remembering it was once showed the expressions of the monk. Carefully, he placed it on his friend's face. "Rest in peace, my friend." He softly kissed Chichiri's cheek, even though it had the mask on. Tasuki was quite surprised it felt like his actual skin. He placed his hand on the table, and felt a knife. The Seishi clutched it in his right hand, shaking. Then a horrifying scream was heard from the room.  
He opened the door, and found Koji waiting. Koji noticed Tasuki as he was walking down the steps toward his horse.  
"Genrou…?" Koji called.  
Tasuki stopped in his tracks, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. He looked up at Koji, and revealed a long, deep gash across his left eye. Blood oozed out from the wound. A gasp escaped from the leader.  
Koji knew what he was trying to do. The Reikaku leader spotted the monk's staff and saw Genrou held a red, satin cloak. "Genrou…" Koji whispered, his eyes mournful.  
"Please take care of him, Koji. Take his body to Taiitsukun's, and ask her what to do. Finish the rest of the song for me," with that, Genrou fled off towards his horse, made sure he had the things he needed, and rode off towards a trail that lead to the sun.  
Tasuki felt with his hand for something, and pulled what he needed. He knew the blood would be dry by now, and placed the mask upon his face. It fit perfectly, and felt like it was his face. Memories of Chichiri went through his mind, having some left over tears run down.  
"So long, Ri Houjin… Chichiri… Fox-eyed man… dear friend…" He waved his hand, and just then, he decided he was going to live him.  
He was going to be him.   
Right at the break of dawn.  
  
  
~Kinsei~ 


End file.
